why trowa never speaks
by Riku-sama
Summary: the title says it all(NOT)


  
  
  
Disclaimer: HAHAHAHA! I OWN EVERYTHING! I OWN ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BOW TO ME! WORSHIP ME!!!  
  
Fanfiction Policeman: Alright! Youve violated the rules! Come on! We wont hurt you!  
  
Bahmut Zero: NO! I OWN YOU! I OWN THE HQ! I OWN THE BARNEY UNDERWEAR IN YOUR UNDERWEAR DRAWER!  
  
Fanfiction Policeman: She's gone insane. She cant do any harm.  
  
Bahmut Zero: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!  
  
  
  
A/N: I wrote this at 11:11 at night and I just had an overdose of bishonen and Humor fics. This fic may be completley random but oh well. No flames please! Arigato!  
  
  
  
Heero: *yawn* this coffee is good.   
  
Duo: What are we doing?  
  
Wufei: what do you think we are doing!?  
  
Quatre: YAY!! GO SAILOR MOON!  
  
Trowa:...  
  
Quatre: Wow!! She beat him! That was completely unexpected!  
  
Heero:...  
  
Duo:...  
  
Trowa:...  
  
Wufei:...  
  
Duo: Heero...  
  
Heero: What?  
  
Duo: I heard you saying that the coffee was good. Can I have some too?  
  
Heero: Yeah, sure. Its in the kitchen.  
  
Duo: YIPPEE! *runs off to kitchen*  
  
Wufei: NOOOOO!!! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!  
  
Trowa:...  
  
Quatre: why?  
  
Wufei: I dunno. I forgot.  
  
Trowa:...  
  
Bahmut Zero: HIII!  
  
pilots(except for Trowa): huh?  
  
Trowa:..  
  
Bahmut Zero: *pulls out whip* Alright! Coffee breaks over! Back to work!  
  
Trowa:...  
  
Duo: But we just got back from another fic!!  
  
Quatre: Yeah! Its not fair!  
  
Duo: SHUT UP! Im the one who should be complaining!  
  
Quatre: Since when?  
  
Duo: Since forever! ^_^~~~~x  
  
Quatre: But...  
  
Duo: HAHA! I am the biggest complainer of all time!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I rule all complaints!  
  
Pilots and author:...  
  
Heero: *whisperes to Wufei* I think the coffee got to him...  
  
Duo:...  
  
Bahmut Zero: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!  
  
Heero: We werent saying anything in the first place!!  
  
Wufei: Baka Onna! I will never do what you say!!!  
  
Bahmut Zero: *goes over to Wufei and pokes him on the arm.  
  
Wufei: NOOOOOOOOOO!! THAT HURT!!! I want my mommy!  
  
Trowa:...  
  
Duo: Trowa, you're way to talkative.  
  
Trowa:... ///_~*  
  
Duo: There, thats better!  
  
pilots and author: ...  
  
Bahmut Zero: Can we get started please?!?!?!?!  
  
Duo: Arent we already started?  
  
Bahmut Zero: NOO! I havent used you, or controlled you, or made you suffer in any way!  
  
Heero: She's pretty nice! No one has been hurt!  
  
Wufei: Speak for yourself...  
  
Trowa:...  
  
Bahmut Zero: He's gone off to mope in spandex space. *runs off*  
  
Heero: How do you know that?  
  
Duo: Bahmut Zero? BZ? Whered she go?  
  
Trowa:...  
  
Quatre: What he said was that SHE FOUND THE COFFEE!!  
  
*all run into coffee land*  
  
Bahmut Zero: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I have the almighty power! The greatest power of all!!  
  
Duo: What power is greater than mine?  
  
Bahmut Zero: The power of COFFEE!!! Ahem... I will now start the fic.  
  
Duo: Oh sh*t  
  
Dubber: Shut the h*ll up!! You aint allowed to use d*mn cuss words in this fic!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Sheesh...  
  
Pilots:...  
  
Bahmut Zero: It will be called... Why Trowa Never Speaks!  
  
Trowa:...!  
  
Bahmut Zero: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH...  
  
Duo: right...  
  
Bahmut Zero: Heh heh heh...  
  
  
Why Trowa Never Speaks  
  
Duo: WAIIIIIIIITTT!! Dont start yet!!  
  
Bahmut Zero: huh?  
  
Duo: I just found a HUGE problem with this fic!!!  
  
Bahmut Zero: Huh? *realizes what Duo just said* HEY!! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG WITH MY FIC!!!  
  
Duo: Yes there is. Its...  
  
Bahmut Zero: *waves hand and Guards appear* Guards?  
  
Guards: Yeas Ma'am your Majesty!  
  
Bahmut Zero: He's getting annoying...  
  
Guards: Right away ma'am  
  
Bahmut Zero: MWAHAHAHA! My fic is perfect!  
  
Wufei: What fic?  
  
Heero: you havent even gotten started yet!  
  
Quatre: *whisperes* I dont think you should get on her bad side...  
  
Heero: You're right.  
  
Quatre: I am!!?  
  
Heero: No. I was just saying that.  
  
Wufei: She took Duo away from us!!  
  
Heero: *whisperes to Quatre* a little slow, isnt he?  
  
Quatre: huh?  
  
Heero: Duo was taken away by her guards ages ago!!  
  
*Duo's head pops up out of nowhere 20 times larger than usual*  
  
Duo: I JUST FOUND ANOTHER THING WRONG WITH YOUR FIC! TWO THINGS! THREE THINGS!  
  
Duo: THING #1: IM NOT IN IT!! IM YOU FAVORITE PILOT AND IM NOT IN THE FIC!  
  
Quatre: He doesnt have to yell...  
  
Wufei: Yes he does.  
  
Trowa:...  
  
Bahmut Zero: Hmmm... I guess you have a poi- HEY!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT OYURE MY FAV. PILOT?!!  
  
Heero: Dont ask. I know.  
  
Duo:THE SECOND THING!! THE FIC HASNT STARTED YET!!!  
  
Bahmut Zero: It would have started if you hadnt interrupted..  
  
Duo: AND THE THIRD THING... HEERO HASNT SAID OMAE O-  
  
Heero: *pulls gun out of spandex space and points it at Duo* Omae o korosu. Im getting annoyed.  
  
*All pilots including Duo(who is back again) pull bazookas out of spandex-space and point at Heero* Omae o korosu  
  
Heero: Okay!! I give!! *drops gun*  
  
Trowa:...  
  
*everyone points bazooka at him*  
  
Trowa: AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Quatre: Huh? He spoke!  
  
Trowa: WOW!! I CAN SPEAK! YAY!  
  
Pilots and author:...  
  
Trowa: WOW!! *starts running around in circles* My mommy was built by a moose! I watch movies with my rabid chipmunk and ostrich every sunday afternoon!I can stand on my head and wiggle my fingers and snap my toes every day! Yippee!!  
  
  
END- That was a lousy fic so i dont care. PLEASE REVIEW!! The little blue box is calling you! Go on, dont be shy! WRITE WRITE WRITE!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
